As recognized herein, different augmented reality users and/or virtual reality users can sometimes each see the same virtual object as presented on the respective displays of the respective devices each user is using to observe such content. However, sometimes a virtual object may be viewable via a first user's device but not a second user's device owing to restrictions and permissions for viewing the virtual object.
As also recognized herein, it is often difficult for the first user to tell whether the second user can see the same virtual object as the first user when they are each using their own device, and hence the first user might not know whether the second user is sharing in the same experience with the first user and seeing the same virtual object so that the first user can enjoy the experience with the second user and talk to the second user afterwards about the virtual object. Furthermore, conversing during the experience about whether the virtual object can be seen is cumbersome and distracting, and sometimes not possible if each user is using headphones to immerse themselves in the augmented or virtual world. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related problem.